


Scrap Parts

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Derogatory Language, Forced Immobility, Knifeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Overstimulation, PROJECT AU, Robot Sex, Robots, Wire Play, robot gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While hunting an assassination target, Jhin finds himself being hunted.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Pyke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Scrap Parts

**Author's Note:**

> hullo! this takes place inside the PROJECT skin universe of league of legends, it's also like my first serious fanfic as i used to just post joke fanfics, but i felt like being really mean to jhin and i love robot anatomies  
this is certainly NOT a pleasant story to read and has an ambiguous ending  
i got inspired by @tentachicken's project jhin/pyke piece so i really wanted to write one of my own

Jhin flicked dirt off his coat, leaning with his leg up against a light post. He had been waiting for quite some time now, his advanced sensors scanning passerbys for the target he needed. It was a new augment he acquired, something he plucked off one of his victim's corpses. Letting out a long metallic sigh, Jhin readjusted himself, this location wasn't proving helpful to his search. He left the light posts and moved through the sea of people. His sensors were picking up something now as he turned down an alleyway. On his display screen, the person was red, nothing more. As Jhin pursued it, the two of them were straying further and further from the main hub of the city. Jhin picked up his pace, reaching for his gun in it's holster on his thigh. He saw the person stop moving, it was talking to someone leaning out of a street stall. Jhin readied himself, aiming his gun with robotic precision. His finger found the trigger, pressing down, yet, before he could even take a shot he felt a dagger at his neck, it's flat side pressed up against the cords of his neck. 

"Don't move." A gruff voice says. Jhin's optics are still focused on his target, though his gun has moved back down to his side. The dagger at his neck shifts, now turning it's blade to his neck. It's wedged itself in between the thick metal pistons of his neck and his wires, pressing on the protective coating of them.

"If you want to kill me, I'd go for the face plate." Jhin spoke calmly. The dagger was cutting into him deeper, his sensors flickered a warning, no longer highlighting his target in red. The stranger pulled the dagger out of his neck, the targetting sensors returned. Jhin's target was moving again, as he tried to free himself with the dagger gone he felt fingers wedge themselves between the seam of his faceplate. 

"Wait!" Jhin yelled, he didn't think the man would actually do it. "What do you want?" With his target gone, Jhin's processors shifted to identifying this stranger. His optics were turned front, but his touch sensors detected how he was positioned against his back, and the location of his head. 

"Your parts." He snarled. Jhin, now realizing how little of a hold this man had on him, besides the fingers wedged in his face, reached down for his gun. With precision, he effectively pistol whipped his jaw. The man, in reflex, pulled his fingers out. Jhin sprinted for it, if he was fast enough he could still catch up to his target in time. That was, until, he felt the sharp pain of a dagger wedging itself perfectly in the tight elastic cords of his spine. Jhin's voice box let out a metallic screech as he fell to the ground. The dagger had effectively sliced through the cords. Jhin's display flashed with warnings, his cooling fans whirred to life. Jhin brought himself up onto his arms, turning his head to look at his assailant. With his optics on him, he could detect who it was. Focusing his processing power on identification, his processor scanned through Project's database. He couldn't find anything, only identifying this individual as Pyke. Before he knew it, he felt himself being dragged towards him, the dagger attached to a thick cord that was recoiling. 

"I said," Pyke growled. "Don't move." Jhin was prone now, his legs useless as Pyke pulled out his dagger and instead placed his foot on the small of Jhin's back, holding him down on the pavement. Jhin let out a groan in the silence of the empty alleyway. He kept his optics on him, identifying him. His skull was old technology, real old, from before Jhin had even been manufactured. Most of his parts were stolen, frankensteined into this monster he saw before him. Jhin's display screen flickered. Pyke was looking him over, his own sensors probably identifying each and every augment Jhin had. He reached down, grabbing Jhin's wrists. Jhin squirmed, trying to free himself, Pyke proved to have superior strength as he brought his arms up behind his back. Jhin's sensors blared warnings as Pyke pulled his arms up further, putting pressure on the wires with his metal joints pressing hard into them. With Pyke's foot there, he couldnt arch his back to ease the strain. A million warnings flash before his optics as they snap, forced outside of the limits in which his shoulder pistons could bend. Jhin's voice box emits high pitched static, cutting out. His fans desperately scream as well, spinning fast and loudly. Oil leaks out onto the ground below, sparks fly out of the broken joints. Pyke releases his wrists, and his limp arms fall lamely onto the ground and his back. He couldn't move them, but he could still feel the pulsating, terrible pain that ignited all his sensors. Jhin's voice box let out another choppy groan. He was being dragged now, his optics shorted out and he was unable to identify where he was being taken. When his optics booted back up, he gave a good look around, it was dark, and his upgraded sensors were still offline. He attempted to get up then remembered his arms were snapped and rendered useless.

"Got a lot of upgrades there, hackerbot." Pyke said. Jhin thought about peeling his faceplate off and making a run for it. His processors wouldn't let him, already losing so much power already. In the darkness of the room, Jhin could see the orange glow from Pyke's body. His legs still worked, he could still make it out with his body. He drew his legs up, attempting to be stealthy but ultimately failing when his fans revved up again. It was straining on him, most of his system overheating and on the brink of failure. A dagger flew into the back of Jhin's knee, effectively pinning him back down to the ground. Jhin's voicebox strained, it's processes dying, as it let out a scream. Pyke had ruthless precision, knowing exactly where the most sensitive of wires would be. In this case, it was a slot in between Jhin's thigh plating and his circular knee joint. Pyke withdrew the dagger, sighing above him.

"Now, don't make me break your legs too. I want at least something salvageable." Pyke crouched down next to him, Jhin's sensors could feel his hand running down his back. In this moment of respite, Jhin could actually feel his fans functioning properly to cool his body. Pyke's fingers traced his initial wound on his spine, then there was pain, sharp and deep. Pyke dug his fingers into the wires, reigniting the pain and making Jhin's voicebox strain again with a groan. His fingers found a particular wire, and he stroked it. Jhin strained his neck pistons to turn back and look at Pyke.

"S-Stop it..." His voicebox desperately tried to get words out, "No..." 

"What I'm particularly interested in..." Pyke started. "...And why I haven't severed your main power core connection is..."

Jhin whined, his legs kicked. Pyke took his other hand, stroking the exposed wires he had cut the protection to on Jhin's neck. 

"Why is a hackerbot like you programmed to feel things like pain and pleasure...?" He asked slowly. The wires on Jhin's neck sparked. 

"I-It's just a part-t-t..." Jhin's voicebox simulated a gasp. "A part--a s-s-s-sideeffect...of s-stolen augments..." 

"Are you so sure?" Pyke asked. He withdrew his hands from Jhin's wires. With his strength, he flipped Jhin's body over onto his back. Jhin's arms lay useless on his side, he pulled his legs up defensively. He knew what Pyke was going for. Jhin's internal alarms blared, he was going to shut off soon he was draining so much power. Pyke pulled one leg down, parting them. 

"Don't." Jhin said firmly. Pyke ignored his request, hooking his fingers on the protective plate on his pelvis and effectively prying it off. Pyke's metal fingers trace the edge of his slit, the plate covered a slick silicone valve. Jhin felt shame cover his entire body. 

"Interesting augments, for someone like you." Pyke commented, roughly shoving two fingers deep into Jhin's valve. Jhin's back arched reflexively, a static filled groan being dragged out of his voice box. Pyke reaches his hand to push Jhin's faceplate to the ground, scratching the glass. Jhin hates this, but he cant help but moan as Pyke thrusts his fingers deeper, after all, he can't help the programming of the augment. Jhin's fans are the loudest thing in the room, trying desperately to cool his central core. Jhin's whole body feels like a giant pulsating pain, he was sure his arms were still leaking fluid. Pushing past his programming, Jhin forced his processors to prioritize his voice box. 

"Sto-o-op..." He groaned out. "Gh--please..." Pyke laughed loudly above him, withdrawing his fingers. 

"Shut up, sexbot, don't try to deny your purpose. Why else would you have this?" Pyke questioned him. "You whine too much, where's that voicebox of your's? I'll rip it out."

"No!" Jhin shouted, his voice faded off into static. "J-just take the parts you want--please!" Pyke was entertained with Jhin's desperate pleading. 

"I'm evaluating you. I have that same advanced sensor you do." Pyke said. He took his hand off Jhin's faceplate, instead he clenched down on his neck, forcing the pistons into the wires. It pressed down hard on his voicebox and simulated a choking feeling. Jhin coughed and sputtered, Pyke watched the glow of his faceplate flicker and flash, it was thrilling watching this robot fall apart in his hands. 

"Let go--" Jhin's voicebox was on the brink of shorting out. Pyke did so, dropping his hand and releasing the pressure on Jhin's neck pistons. Pyke changed his position, shuffling on his knees until he was between Jhin's thighs. He pressed his fingers against Jhin's slit again, this time going for his pleasure node. He rubbed his thumb and index finger between it, reaching with his other hand to stick two fingers into Jhin. 

"Ohh..." Jhin moaned, spreading his legs apart. As much as he hated this, he couldnt fault his programming. He whines desperately as his valve is played with, head thrashing back and forth on the ground. Pyke withdraws his fingers. Jhin tilts his head up to look at him. Pyke is unbuckling his belts and undoing his pants.

"Hypocrite." Jhin growls.

"Shut up, I'm still human. You're a bot." Pyke spits back at him. As Jhin watches, Pyke still has a human cock. Pyke leans over him, positioning his arms on either side of Jhin's chest and rutting against his node. "You like this, don't you?" 

"M-My power reserves..." Jhin trails off. Pyke ignores it, and uses his hand to push himself into him. Jhin's valve clenches down on Pyke, earning a groan from him, Jhin's insides impossibly warm and tight. Jhin makes a sound that can only be interpreted as submissive whimpering. He whines in pain, wishing desperately that his arms could be properly put back in place. His optics flicker off for a moment and he wishes he could reach up and strangle this cyborg. Yet he lies here lamely, mewling on moaning on the floor like an actual sexbot. Pyke pulls his legs into his lap, pulling out only to slam back roughly into him. Jhin gasps and moans desperately, thighs clenching Pyke's sides. Pyke's thrusts are only growing rougher, sending waves of pleasure right to Jhin's core. His fans pant in unison with his voice box. Jhin almost pleads for more, more, he wants more. Pyke hisses as he feels Jhin's tightness clench again, synthetic lubricant coating his cock and pushing him deeper and deeper into Jhin's valve. He presses his palm to to Jhin's neck, holding down on what would simulate a jugular and listens to his voice box whimper. With his other hand, he pinches Jhin's pleasure node sharply.

"Ah! F-Fuck!" Jhin's hips bucked towards Pyke's. His fans spun as fast as they could go. Jhin's metal body was so hot, on the verge of overheating. Jhin's body simulated an orgasm, entire interface overloading with pleasure. His optics cut out briefly, his system overloading. Pyke didn't stop, Pyke was still going, grabbing Jhin's hips to impale him further. Pyke's roughness reaches it's peak and it's too much for Jhin's body to process. His head thrashes from side to side, the overstimulation is too much, and it throws him into another overload. Jhin lets out a shrill scream from his voice box, overlaid by static that cuts out halfway, interrupted by a high pitched mechanical whine like that of a skipping hard drive. It's too much, too much. Jhin can't process anything, his whole body is going to shut down, unneeded processes failing and shutting down. For him there is nothing anymore, there is no assassination job, there is no target, no advanced seeking augments, there is only Pyke and his pleasure, who's rough thrusts throw Jhin into overload after overload. 

"Stop it! Please!" Jhin screams, his voice barely audible above the static. "I can't--It's too much-h! I'm going to--" Pyke growls, punctuating one deep, final thrust inside Jhin, pressing their hips together. Jhin whines mechanically as Pyke fills him with his heat. Everything is so hot. He knows he's going to shut down, his display flashing warnings all over, he can't even see anymore. Pyke stops moving inside him, reaching his hand into the wires of Jhin's neck. He reaches for the voice box hidden beneath his cords. 

"WAIT! No-nonono--" Jhin's voice is cut off with a terrible, shrill mechanical screech as his voice box is roughly torn from his neck. His neck sparks and Pyke tosses the voice box chip out of the way. He presses his thumb hard onto Jhin's pleasure node. Jhin's back arches as his system is thrown into another overload, and then it crashes immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> im curious if i should continue or not? ive got a bit of an idea but im curious what others think, ty for reading!


End file.
